


digimon story cyber sleuth the aftermath

by Mosdra



Category: Digimon Story Series | Digimon World Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosdra/pseuds/Mosdra
Summary: this is ignoring the endings to a a degreetheir will be a lemon in a few chapters each chapter will be year time skip





	digimon story cyber sleuth the aftermath

Digimon story cyber sleuth  
It set in after the defeat of the mother core and legion eater  
The couples are takumi/yuuko, keisuke/Erika, arata/nokia, ryuji/date, fei/yuugo, chitose/yuri  
Erika never vanishes and the timeline is not rebooted so mr kamishiro stays dead but everyone forgets what happened as what arata and ryuji did. Takumi still is a cyber-sleuth  
Takumi’s digimons are: omnimon merciful mode (don’t care he is not in it), gallantmon cm, impreridramon pladin mode, lucemon satan mode, Alphamon Ouryuken, Arcadiamon Ultra, Armageddemon, chaosmon  
Keisuke digimons are: omnimon , gallantmon cm, impreridramon fighter mode, lucemon satan mode, Alphamon Ouryuken, Arcadiamon Ultra, Armageddemon, Chaosmon VA  
I will be making two ocs Takumi’s dad he will be a detective he died as well maybe the same way how yuuko’s dad died but Takumi never finds out and he was old friends with Matayoshi and Takumi will have a twin sister named Ami yes it is the female option they should have been twins  
There will be lemons but not for a while lets say takumi and yuuko around 15 years old each chapter will be a year time skip  
Don’t know who wil be takumi’s main digimon for keisuke it is chaosmon  
Chapter 1: aftermath of the eater incident  
Arata, Nokia and Yuuko returned back to the real world and went to the hospital and they saw hudie. Arata walked towards to them “chitose, Ryuji what are you doing here?” Arata asked his old friends, “we are checking on Erika I heard that everyone that was attacked by the eaters are waking up besides one person who is he?” Ryuji asked Arata.  
“he is one of my friends he is the idiot friend I was talking about his name is Aiba Takumi” Arata answered then Arata had teasing smile “he is also Yuuko’s boyfriend” Arata said teasing yuuko and she went red and looked at Arata “we don’t have that type of relationship and why do you think we are dating?” Yuuko asked blushing at it (imagine Misaki. “I hacked into takumi’s message box and I saw how many times you wanted to go out and eat with him it sounded like a date me and how he acted towards you when we were kids” Arata said to yuuko and her jaw drop at being called out on her feelings towards Takumi.  
“I-I am going to check on yuugo” Yuuko stuttered then she ran off to check on yuugo and Takumi “don’t forget to see your boyfriend as well and don’t kiss Takumi to much” Arata said teasing yuuko. “Arata that is a bit mean to her “ Ryuji said to Arata. “it is just harmless teasing it will be better when Takumi wakes up I can get my revenge for him picking on me” Arata said to Ryuji. “so Arata why isn’t this Takumi (they don’t know he is the golden manic because they didn’t say his name and they don’t know he was attacked by a eater) awake for?” Chitose asked Arata.  
“I will tell if you don’t interfere me, nokia and Takumi went to Kowloon lv 1 that is when we got our first digimon but then a eater appeared me and Nokia logged out alright but takumi was attacked by the eater at the same time he logged out so he went out of his body as a half digital body  
When I found out I blame myself and I vowed to find a way to fix it. After that Yuuko was attacked by a eater and merged so he saved her but something was wrong then he saved me when I merged with a eater and I noticed his digital body started to be unstable then we went to the digital world to save yuugo but doing that it made it extremely more unstable he started to glitch out then he saved Akemi Sudeo but doing that doomed his digital body he vanished that is why we are here because of Takumi and yuugo” said Arata. “so the golden manic and the hacker I saw and Takumi are the same” Keisuke said. Nokia and Arata nodded.

Yuuko went to the lift to get to the special ward and she saw yuugo trying to get up. “yuuko are you alright you look really flustered?” Yuugo asked his sister “Arata was just picking on me” Yuuko answered. “how is he picking on you” Yuugo wondering then he had a realisation “I see it is about Takumi” Yuugo said to Yuuko. She had a shocked face.  
“Yuugo how did you know about my feelings towards Takumi?” Yuuko asked her brother blushing  
“I knew since before the eden incident I noticed how you act towards and how he acts when you are around he tries to act brave to impress you he accidently admitted to me he had a crush on you so I asked mum and dad to let him join the test and guess what dad knew about it and takumi’s parents and his uncle) knew as well guess you can’t hide anything from an reporter as a mum and a dad has a detective. Honestly I want him to wake up now to say thank you and say sorry to him.” Yuugo said to Yuuko and she smiled at it and sat next to him and holding his hand. “me too I want to really say sorry him to how I acted I was acting cold to him and he called me yuuko the blackhearted and it was true so when he wakes up I will be saying sorry lot better and I will tell him that I love him” Yuuko confessed. “you are confessing your feelings towards Takumi and he is not even awake yet” Yukino said to her future daughter in-law smirking at her. “Mrs Aiba sorry for taking your time” Yuuko said to Yukino. “don’t worry about it I just got back home anyway I am sorry about your dad he was a great man. Has Takumi woke up yet?” Yukino asked Yuuko.  
Yuuko shook her head and yukino looked upset then she looked at Takumi and saw him waking up slowly and she smiled evilly and looked at Yuugo and he had the same expression. “yuuko, if you want him to wake up faster than you should kiss him” Yukino said and Yuuko went red like a tomato and looked at takumi and she walked up to him blushing she closed her eyes and she leaned to lips to his lips and crashed them and kissed him she put her hands to his face to help their first kiss then she felt Takumi’s hands touching her and she broke the kiss at the touch and she saw Takumi’s eyes opened up and she saw his face all red just as bad as hers. “Takumi you woke up when did you wake up?” Yuuko asked Takumi trying to compose herself. “I woke up when my mum got here” Takumi answered.  
“Yuuko I got something I got something to tell you” Takumi said to Yuuko. “same here you can go first Takumi” Yuuko said to Takumi. “ok Yuuko Kamishiro I love you will all my heart” Takumi confessed wholeheartedly. “Takumi Aiba I love you too” Yuuko confessed wholeheartedly then they pulled each other in for another kiss and smiled at each other and they pulled away “my yuuko the black hearted or do you rather gluttonous beelzemon” Takumi said to Yuuko. “then what are you my golden manic or lovable idiot”yuuko said to takumi. “if I can walk I will leave the room for you two lovebirds alone” Yuugo said to takumi and Yuuko and they both went red in the face at what yuugo said to them and they both looked away from each other.  
Takumi trying to get up from the bed he is laying in, Yuuko is helping Takumi to get up. Takumi and yuuko are walking to the exit. “Yuugo we will see you tomorrow to help you” Yuuko said to her big brother and they went out to the hospital. “takumi you are awake” Arata said to Takumi. “yeah I woke up an hour ago” Takumi said to Arata. “what were you doing the entire time” Nokia asked Yuuko and Takumi innocently. “W-we were doing nothing” Yuuko said blushing. “you mean you were kissing if I ask yuugo he will say you were just talking to each other” Arata said to Yuuko and Takumi and they were looking away from Arata. “also Takumi I want to introduce you to my old friends when I was still the leader of the judes” Arata said to Takumi nodded and smiling (his usual expression) “sure who are they” Takumi said then Takumi went to Arata and they saw Hudie. “guys this is my childhood from Takumi Aiba, Takumi the blonde haired one is Chitose, the black haired kid around is Keisuke, the second black haired is Ryuji and he has a little sister here her name is Erika” Arata said to Takumi.  
“Nice to meet you takumi I heard about you from Nokia and Arata” Chitose said. “I heard about you as well that you are a womaniser” Takumi said to Chitose. “who made that liar?” Chitose asked blushing in embarrassment hudie and takumi and his group started laughing. “It was Yuuko she told me you tried to flirt with her and before you try to flirt with her she is my girlfriend” Takumi said to Chitose. “I think we will be good friends I saw you defeating a hacker it was mephisto” Ryuji to Takumi. “it was a digimon using it as a meat suit (supernatural much) “ Takumi said shaking Ryuji’s hand. “Yuuko and Nokia told me you helped them what was one of the things yuuko did that was amusing” Takumi asked Keisuke. “it was either her binge eating or when she wanted to learn how to act towards a friend with a romance manga” Keisuke said to Takumi. “i saw the manga what she used to it was funny at least you didn’t see yuuko the black hearted” Takumi said.  
“Yuuko the blackhearted?” everyone asked besides Takumi, Nokia and Yuuko. “it was a side of yuuko she made when she found out what happened to her dad and she was acting cold to me so I made a joke that she called out yuuko the blackhearted” Takumi said to everyone. “It was sometime afterward I saved yuuko and my digital body started collapsing it was happening after I saved yuuko sorry for not telling” takumi said to his friends. Yuuko hugged Takumi. “Takumi why didn’t you tell me at least that your digital body was breaking apart? so it was my fault and yuugo’s” Yuuko asked Takumi with a teary face. Takumi dried face with his thumb and smiled lovingly at her. “Yuuko I didn’t tell you because you will try everything yourself and it was my choice to connect jump into the eater I am an idiot but I don’t want you to suffer and about yuugo he is my friend same with Arata but the first person I wanted to save is you, Yuuko after all I love you” Takumi said then he kissed her and she leaned into the kiss then she broke the kiss. “we need to go on a few dates Takumi” Yuuko said to Takumi blushing, “but, yuuko we already did all the times we binge eating just me and you” Takumi confessed. “fine a date with us as lovers happy” Yuuko said red as a tomato. Takumi smiled and took Yuuko’s hand and walked to her out of the hospital and took her home.  
“how do you know where I live wait that’s right we are childhood friends” Yuuko said to Takumi then Takumi kissed Yuuko on the lips to say goodbye. “goodnight yuuko see you tomorrow” Takumi said to Yuuko.”ok goodnight Takumi” Yuuko said. Then she went to bed with a big smile on her face.  
Next morning  
Yuuko went to the hospital to see her brother but she sees him he is walking fine now. “yuuko are you looking for your boyfriend he is here finishing of a case” Yuugo said to Yuuko. Yuuko started to go all red about what her big brother said. "of course he is still recovering i am making sure he don't overwork himself and i am worried about you" Yuuko said. Yuugo repiled " thanks you yuuko and you will make a fine wife for Takumi" Yuuko went red and started walking away to look for Takumi then she found him. "yuuko you already here i was waiting for you i am about to hand in the case do you want go on a date?" Takumi asked his girlfriend. "sure, Takumi" Yuuko answered Takumi then she pulled him in for a kiss. Then Takumi pulled Yuuko with him out of the hospital then he took her to nakano to hand in their case then they can go on a date


End file.
